A coupling capacitor is a type of capacitor that can be used to isolate one circuit block direct current (DC) bias from another circuit block DC bias. For example, in analog circuits, a coupling capacitor is used to connect two circuits such that only the AC signal from the first circuit can pass through to the next, while the DC is blocked. This technique helps to isolate the DC bias settings of the two coupled circuits. In another example, a coupling capacitor can be used for AC coupling in digital circuits to transmit digital signals with a zero DC component, also referred to as DC-balanced signals. DC-balanced waveforms are useful in communications systems, since they can be used over AC-coupled electrical connections to avoid voltage imbalance problems and charge accumulation between connected systems or components. There is a need to improve the coupling capacitor design to reduce losses and improve coupling efficiency, while also minimizing the design size of the capacitor structure. For example, this can be useful in compact devices to reduce size and power consumption.